dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KidVegeta
Ultracoldian22 I will not delete the the templates no more but could i at least change the The NCF to a AU instead because i fixed the problem D-Disk mentioned on it's talk page? UltraColdian22 20:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Benefactor These weren't blogs whoops Anyway I copied and pasted them my posts from Dragon Ball Wiki onto the blog section. Go ahead and remove the villain and evil gohan page. I have all my posts from Dragon Ball Wiki that I put here as blogs. What should I do with all my so and so vs blogs on Dragon Ball Wiki? Are they blogs too? Super Saiyan 09 vs. stuff I know that but I meant where should I put my so and so vs so and so stuff on here? They're blogs on Dragon Ball Wiki so are they blogs here too? Super Saiyan 09 harassment Could you tell Rick Rolled to stop making fun of a few spelling typos. Never mind it's over Super Saiyan 09 Questions Hey KidVegeta I am Kamehameha209. I am a new user to this fanon and would like to asks some questions and hopefully get some answers. I kept seeing your name all over the fanon site and I thought if any one knew about this site.... It would be him. Haha . So first off I was looking at your dragon ball legacies story and I had a character that would fit right in there. I haven't posted his page yet but I'm working on it.. So give me an answer... And for the 2nd question...I am pretty familiar with posting walls about things , but I have a drawing of one of my characters and I don't know how to upload it on to a page? So get back at me ... And thanx for your time Voice Current Poll Article of the Month Hey mate, just wondering about how often you update the AotM? And some suggestions: *An archive of all featured articles; *The Cuber article; gives a nice change from the featured fanon ones. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I thought you slipped The Forgotten in the AOTM for a bit as well. And Zergling really needs some recognition, his story is def in the top 5. Part of the reason I suggested it; and it gives a break from fan fictions. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Huh. My wonderful memory must be deteriorating. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Ah yes. I did that to remove some of the crap less succesful fanons there. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Damn right you shouldn't have. Removing admin powers in 3...2...1... [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Damn page isn't loading... I'll have to wait for next time... [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) News In the most recent of the News section, why does the 1500 link to one of your articles? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Huh. Never looked at it that way... Just checking.. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey KV, look I am doing a story called Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans and I wanted to ask if I could put your character Ledas in a episode. He'll be one of the warriors to help the Z fighters fight against the enemies. You can help me with his dialogue if you want to well if you let me use him. ExtremeSSJ4 Ok No ProblemVegito SS3 14:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Voice, again Bold can you teach me to make a bold write please!!!!!!Vegito SS3 06:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Templates for the main page Seeing as how you and I are the only admins who edit the main page (and you still edit it a lot more than me), I was thinking it might be a bit easier if we were to create templates for the Featured Image and News sections, rather than having to directly edit it the whole time. And should we have a more prominent link to the Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, perhaps featured in the bottom-right corner? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. Perhaps some links like Kanzentai and Daizenshuu? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Delete my story I have gotten bored with my current story and would appreciate if you deleted it for me. This way i can start a new story.Musical Dude 16:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for the info...I'll be sure to get you that info!I hope you do take a liking to it!-thanks File Your 24-hour + absence New Dragon Ball Characters Hey I have new characters. Promotion Congratulations. You have been promoted from administrator to bureaucrat of the wiki, following the incident with Princeofallsalads and because of all your hard work and effort. Of course, you may refuse this offer, in which case you will need to demote yourself. In any case, congrats! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Can You Recolored Frieza Third Form Into Cooler 3rd Form This The Pics Recolored It Please! Template Hi Can You Teach Me How To Make Template? Chat Ozy, I am pondering on this. I can't seem to access the chat.. ~~Peanut64~~ Featured Fanons IMPORTANT!!!!! or u guys forgetting about Super Saiyan 4 Vegito he needs to be in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 so he can have a compitition with SSJ4 GOGETA Its point less having just 1 strongest character might aswell fit Vegito Super Saiyan 4 in aswell now it will Be LIKE VEGETA VS GOKU SSJ4 VEGITO VS SSJ4 GOGETA IMPORTANT!!!!!!! Hay i made sure i put his name as Super Vegito(Super Saiyan 4) Because i seen Gogeta name called Super Gogeta(Super Saiyan 4) LOL And this Should be his Rush Attack When You Right Anolog Stick link below http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktFdgY8JhKQ Matter of minor import Hello, I'm new. I have a few questions about things. 1: What are the general rules regarding canonocity on this site? For example, Mass Effect fanon discourages canon-breaking content. 2: I read The Forgotten and loved it. Can you refer any stories to me, and maybe give me some pointers? 3: How do I make a speech bubble? Thanks for your time. Tevinter 03:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) , |text= } }} After that, just add in the colors/pics you want. Hope this helps!}} sorry for my bad grammer im just starting out writting on this wiki Constinet gr 19:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) World Crysis Kamehameha Please help Sorry that happen mess up. I want help me fix. Hey let u fix. hey u want log in my. You will fix it. I am sorry that happen. I just try show new characters and pictures. I will let u fix ok. Hey I want let u fix. Hey please let u log in my will fix it ok. I just want clear. I want show new add characters in what if can. I want Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 4 and Adult Gotenks GT Super Saiyan 4 Cell (Android 13 fusion Absorbed, Super 17 Absorbed) Super 18 Super Hatchiyack, Ulitmate Haychiyack. I have more in some in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 talk page. Thank You. I show u will know. Hey some not my add on Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 talk page. My list in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 talk page. '''New Dragon Ball Characters. What If add new characters. New Cell Form That all. Some one type add like more thing. Alright stop use edit and achive. I fine stop use edit and achive. ok I just want show new. Do you like new my thing and picture? Some I have draw on there. Hello ' Kid Vegeta ' on Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3. You are missing some characters, like Android 14, some from Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Reply Hello KidVegeta In case you haven't seen the message I left you on Fan GMAC wiki I'll leave you some info in here. The pool we have on the user pages came with the wiki and I haven't found my way into its code yet, but I found this . Give it a look and tell me if it helped. Best Regards Kuro Selas 09:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome: I'm always glad to help. The new features are cool and if you sign up for them you have some updates from time to time, which is cool. Let me know if I can help you with anything else. Best Regards Kuro Selas 15:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You are alright. You ok no get mad of me. What If add new characters. I want you take some add new characters in what if can. You wait think about it. Go on www.dragonball-multiverse.com I enjoy read the comic. I notice Vegito have there also he have Super Saiyan 1,2,3 cool!! Please can you can read it at www.dragonball-multiverse.com Changed on Blog post is better. Hi I change different more better on Blog post. Any let know what you need? I hope you will like that. On my Blog post. Hey do you check my new change on blog post is better please check on read more. I try make good ok. Cell Absorbing Goku GT Good one If Perfect Cell absorbing Goku Super Saiyan 4 will more stronger. I know that in Dragon Ball GT. When Frieza and Cell fight Goku GT that Cell absorbing Goku GT in Hell make different time more stronger. I guess maybe add in What If Can. Cell (Goku GT Absorbed) I ned help = My story is good. I think. Can you help wriet it? It about Vegohan being bad but acting good. I speak better Taiwanese. ~~~~~~ . I speek good german and english. but better english. PLEASE TRANSLATE: Komm? Warum haben wir Administratoren! Macht es eine Diktatur Inhalte verantwortlich. Können die Webauftritte von den Menschen betreiben! 02:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm always here... ^^ [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol, forgot about replying to that. I think we should add it. While I haven't read the full thing, it's a piece of amazing Dragon Ball fanon and really highlights our wiki. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I've thought about that multiple times, but I haven't read enough to review. Give me some suggestions of stories and I'll read over them and think about it. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol, okay. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 06:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) kid vegeta IM BACK Put The Banhammer On Him I agree with NomadMusik can you just please ban him? He vandalized our pages and he does not deserve to be here. Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ups...this message got here a little late...lol... I'm glad you banned him. Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC)